Will the Real Sam Please Step Forward?
by Mat49324
Summary: It's time for a pool party at Clover's house, but a former villain has other plans. Rated PG13 for nudity and foul language. There will be a treat in the 3rd chapter. 3rd chapter redone
1. Sam Gets Naked

(This story is called "Will the Real Sam Please Step Forward?". Hope I'll get some reviews for this story. I don't know how long this story will be though. Note to readers: there is a mission in this story. No flames are allowed in your reviews now, even if I say what happens from my perspective.)

(Summary: It's time for a pool party at Clover's, but an old villain has other plans. Rated PG-13 for nudity and foul language.)

(Warning: Partial nudity in this chapter.)

**11:49 a.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

The girls and I were browsing around in the music store looking at some music albums. Sam wore her short green shirt and pink capri-pants. I wore my red Honda motocross T-shirt with Nathan Ramsey's last name on the back and underneath it was a 25. Clover wore her pink shirt and a black mini-skirt, and Alex wore her blue button shirt and long blue jeans.

"Oh, wow! Sugar Ray. Those guys are really great!" I said after seeing an album of Sugar Ray.

"Isn't that a kind of an old band, Mathew?" Alex asked.

"No way. I love Sugar Ray, especially with Mark McGrath as the lead singer." I responded.

"That's something about you that I respect, Mathew." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy," I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Are you guys still coming to my house to swim at 2 this afternoon for my pool party?" Clover asked.

"Yes we are," Alex said.

"You betcha, Clover," Sam said happily.

"Got that right, Clover," I responded.

"Come on, guys. I can drop you all off at your houses," Clover said as she grabbed her car keys out of her pocket.

Alex and Clover had found something prior to going to the music store, but Sam and I didn't have much luck, as we didn't find anything.

We left the mall for the parking lot as we hopped into Clover's car and drove to our houses. Clover dropped Alex off first, and she went into her house to play. Next, she dropped me off and I went into my house to play video games. Finally, she dropped off Sam and she went into her house.

"Bye, Sam. See you guys later," Clover said and drove off.

"Bye, Clover. I'll see you later," Sam said before she opened the door and went into her house.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

**12:09 p.m. --My House**

When I entered my house, I looked around to see if my mom, Gabi was home. Unfortunately, Gabi was not around because she was at work and wouldn't be home until later that night. Hearing the sound of Clover's car getting softer and softer a few seconds later, I couldn't hear anything. It was completely silent in my house. I looked down at my clothes. A second later, I took out a coin from one of my pockets.

"Since I'm the only one here, I'll flip this coin. Heads I strip, tails, I don't," I said to myself.

I flipped the coin and it flipped in the air and landed back in my hand. I put it to the top of my left hand and covered it with my right. I closed my eyes as I lifted up my hand and looked at it. It was heads.

"It's heads. Okay then, time to remove those clothes," I said to myself.

Like I said, I started taking off my clothes. I started undoing the buttons on my short green shirt and threw it off. I put my thumbs to my pink capri-pants and slipped them off. I stood in my green bra and panties. I undid my bra, pulled down my panties and placed my clothes right by my foot. I picked up my clothes, held them to my breasts, and walked up to my room, ignoring the fact that I was completely naked. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

I opened the door to my room and tossed my clothes onto my bed. Ignoring that I was still naked, I closed my door, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my naked body, and walked outside to my hot tub. Nobody was around, even next door. I unwrapped my towel, letting it fall to the ground, fully exposing my nude and sexy body. I placed my feet into the water, and slowly bent down, immersing more of my naked body.

"Aaahhhh," I purred while I relaxed in my hot tub.

An hour later, I stepped out of my hot tub, naked body and all and dried myself off. I wrapped my towel around my chest, entered my house and walked back to my room. When I came in, I untied my towel and let it fall to my feet. Once again, I was naked. I grabbed my light pink bathing suit out from one of my dresser drawers and exited my room. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. I was still naked, with my bathing suit right by my left hip.

I looked at the clock and it read 1:57 p.m.

"Almost 2:00. Better get into my swimsuit," I said to myself.

I slipped on my bathing suit, grabbed my towel and walked to Clover's house.

(End of chapter and Sam's P.O.V.)


	2. Pool Party Anyone?

(Here is chapter 2. I was nice enough to post 2 chapters at once.)

Copyright 2004

(Warning: Nudity in this chapter as well.)

**2:01 p.m. -- Clover's Mansion**

Sam had arrived at Clover's house in her car. She was wearing her light pink bathing suit with her sides showing. She hopped out of her car, grabbed her towel, and walked over to Clover's pool. Alex, Clover and I were standing right by Clover's swimming pool.

"Who's ready for a dip?" Clover asked. She wore her 2-piece pink bathing suit.

"I certainly am," Sam said, looking excited.

"Count me in," I responded. I wore my black and blue swim shorts.

"Me too," Alex said. She wore her two-piece yellow bathing suit.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Clover said and immediately ran to her diving board and climbed up. Alex, Sam and I followed in pursuit.

Clover had dove in first, Sam next, me 3rd and Alex dove in last.

We all frolicked and played for a few hours, swimming, splashing and dunking everybody in the drink. Until around 5:30 p.m., Alex, Sam and I climbed out of Clover's pool, grabbed our towels and dried ourselves off.

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow," Clover called out.

"See you tomorrow, Clover," Alex said, waving her hand at Clover, who had just climbed out of her pool. Alex, Sam and I hopped in Sam's car and she drove us home.

Meanwhile, Clover went into her house to change her clothes. She put on her white button shirt and long pink pants and went downstairs to watch some TV. She prepared a bag of popcorn while she sat in front of the TV. While she was watching a program, she heard someone splashing in her pool. She stood up and went outside to check it out. When she came out to check, her jaw had completely dropped. She saw a clone of Sam, skinny-dipping in her pool! She was so shocked, she almost wanted to faint. "What're you doing, Sam?" she asked, but Sam couldn't hear her. She began to get really suspicious. Clover raced over to Alex's house.

"Alex, are you there?" Clover asked, while she knocked on Alex's door.

"What is it, Clover? What's wrong?" Alex asked after she opened up her front door.

"Alex, you're not gonna believe this. Not too long ago, I saw Sam, skinny-dipping in my pool. I called her, but she didn't hear me. She just kept on swimming," Clover explained.

"Sammy would never do anything like that!" Alex snapped.

"Maybe, but I know what I saw," Clover responded.

"I'm coming with you to take a look," Alex said.

Both girls raced back to Clover's house and ran to her pool as fast as they could. When they got there, Clover and Alex both saw Sam still skinny-dipping in Clover's swimming pool.

"You know what, I believe you, Clover," Alex said.

**7:07 a.m. -- Sam's House (next day)**

Clover and Alex both came over to Sam's house the next morning. Sam and I were sitting together and watching TV.

"Hi, girls. What are you doing here?" Sam asked sweetly. She wore her long green fluff dress and I wore a Moto XXX t-shirt with Kyle Lewis' last name on the back and underneath it was a 23.

"Never mind, Sam. What were you doing back at my pool yesterday?" Clover asked.

"Clover, I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. Spill the beans," Alex said.

"Girls, I was never at Clover's pool after I went home. I was here all last night and when we got home from swimming at your place yesterday," Sam answered.

"Sam, yesterday, I saw you skinny-dipping in my pool," Clover snapped back.

"Clover, I would never do anything that dumb," Sam snapped back.

"I know what I saw, Sam," Clover said.

"If you won't tell us why you did it, then we'll just go away," Alex said.

"No, girls. Don't--" Sam was about to say, but it was too late. Alex and Clover had already stepped out of her house. She fell to her knees and cried.

"What was that about, Sam?" I asked.

She couldn't hear me. Sam was too busy crying. I got to her level, put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and tried talking to her. "Hey, come on. Whatever that was, I know you didn't do it," I tried to say.

Sam looked at me, tears were still in her eyes, but she had the courage to embrace me. "You have to help me, Mathew," Sam said softly. Her tears were still forming harder and harder.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I know you didn't do it. So, it looks like I'm the only one on your good side, thank goodness. If I didn't believe you, then I'd be living in my guilt stage for the rest of my life," I responded.

Drying up her tears with a tissue she got from a tissue box, Sam was able to blurt out, "Whoever it was, must have made a clone of me and ordered her to skin-dip in Clover's pool," Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. We've gotta find the lunatic who did this to you," I responded.

"Let me change into my jumpsuit first and we can get some gadgets I keep in my closet," Sam said.

She took my hand and led me up to her room. When we got there, Sam grabbed her jumpsuit out of her closet and grabbed a small butterfly box of gadgets she kept as souvenirs from WOOHP. She took out a couple of her jet pack backpacks from the floor of her closet and tossed me one. She slipped into her jumpsuit after she took off her green fluff dress. She went back to her small butterfly box and took out her ear-ring communicators, tossing me a pair as well.

"Got what you need?" Sam asked me.

"You betcha, Sammy," I responded.

"Then let's go. We have no time to lose," Sam said in determination.

We ran to Sam's balcony, activated our jet pack backpacks and took to the sky.


	3. Meeting an Old Friend

(Here is the 3rd chapter for this story. Thanks to **Sherlock-fan19**, **sexychicky862**, **Lizzy-Chan**, **Martin Seymus McFly**, and **capm** for reviewing chapter 2. Also to **Lizzy-Chan** for reviewing chapter 1. No flames are allowed in your reviews. There is still one more chapter after this.)

Chapter 3: Meeting an Old Friend.

**11:12 a.m. -- Above Beverly Hills**

Sam and I hovered above the city using our jet pack backpacks. After a few minutes of looking all across the sky, we decided to come down and look on the ground. So, we decended to the ground and decided to walk around to find some clues. Sam was wearing her green jumpsuit and I wore my Sobe Suzuki motocross T-shirt with Branden Jesseman's last name on the back and underneath it was a 49.

"Find anything yet, Sammy?" I asked.

"Not yet, Mathew. Hopefully our luck will change," Sam said, trying to look on the positive side.

Along the way, we bumped into Brittney!

"Well whaddya know, we seem to have found an old friend! How's it goin' Brittney?" I greeted. Sam was ecstatic.

"Hey, guys. I'm here visiting my cousins. I decided to take a little walk before I leave. I leave at about 7 tonight," Brittney responded. She wore her long blue dress to look good for her cousins when she went to visit them.

"Brittney, you gotta help us," Sam said seriously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brittney asked.

"You see, Clover thinks I skinny-dipped in her pool. I told her I didn't do it, but she won't believe me. Mathew's the only one who believes me. Trust me, Brittney. I didn't do it. I swear," Sam explained, clutching Brittney's hand to show her how serious and honest she was.

"Okay. I now believe you, Sam," Brittney said, now looking even more serious than ever.

"And one more member added to this believing team. Thanks, Brittney," I quipped and quickly kissed her cheek. Brittney started blushing.

"Come on. Let's go," I said.

"Wait! What about Brittney?" Sam asked.

When Sam turned around, Brittney was gone.

"Hey, she was right here a moment ago," Sam said.

"Brittney, where are you?" I called out.

"Right here, guys," Brittney said. She had quickly changed into her blue jumpsuit she kept along just in case.

"Okay, now let's get--" I was about to say, but Sam cut me off again.

"Wait! How are we gonna take Brittney along if she's gonna help us?" Sam asked.

"That's easy. She can grab my hand and we can hover across the sky," I responded.

Brittney started blushing inside again. She agreed to hang onto my hand.

Sam and I activated our jet pack backpacks and we took to the sky, but I quickly made a halt so Brittney could hang on.

"Come on, we've gotta find out who did this to you, Sammy," I said in determination.

"Yeah. Whoever did this is really gonna get their ass kicked and hard," Sam said. Fire burned in her emerald green eyes.

Without further delay, the 3 of us took to the sky and started looking around.

"We better split up to cover more ground. Mathew, you and Brittney take the left portion of town. I'll take the right portion and--" Sam was about to say, until her compowder rang. She opened it up, and onto the small screen came Clover and Alex.

"Sam, you gotta help us. Remember Macker the Safe Cracker? He's holding us hostage at Venice Beach. He captured us while we were busy doing our personal things," Clover said in panic.

"I'm coming, you 2. Don't worry," Sam said and closed her compowder.

"Well, we know where to go now," Brittney said.

The 3 of us flew to Venice Beach, using our jet pack backpacks.

"Hey, Brittney. The girls, Mathew and I are going to Clover's for a pool party. Wanna join us?" Sam asked.

"Oh sure, why not. I don't have to go for another few hours, even though I gotta go back to the hotel room and grab my bathing suit," Brittney said.

"And let's hope your visit to your cousins goes really really smoothly," I added.

"Gee, thanks, Mathew. I really appreciate it," Brittney said happily.

**12:02 p.m. -- Venice Beach**

Alex and Clover were tied together hanging upside down over a cliff and tied to a tree branch that drooped over the water.

"Let us go, you damn creep," Clover said angrilly.

"Why should I, when I what I really need against you is revenge," Macker said. The clone he made of Sam appeared by his side. The Sam clone was still naked.

"Sam, what are you doing with him?" Clover asked in shock.

"Didn't we throw you in jail after you made those numerous amount of clones using strands from our hair?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I thought of something more vile in mind while in prison," Macker said. He held up a few strands of Sam's hair he had left over when he made those clones.

"You mean, you made that clone of Sam, and ordered her to skinny-dip in my pool?" Clover said, tearing up.

"Then, Sam is innocent!" Alex said, tearing up as well.

"Save your tears! Sam-clone, dispose of them," Macker ordered.

The Sam clone began to untie the rope until she heard the real Sam speak up.

"Not so fast, Macker," Sam said as the 3 of us landed right in front of him.

"Girls, I think you're talking to the wrong Sam,"

"Sam! It's you," Alex said in joy.

"And look. It looks they even found Brittney while looking around," Clover said.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll have both of you out of there in a few minutes," Sam said.

"Brittney, you and Mathew free Clover and Alex. I'll take care of this lunatic," Sam ordered.

"Gotcha, Sammy," I said. "Let's go, Brittney," I added.

After Sam punched a kick to Macker, Brittney and I ran past until he fell to the ground to free the other girls. The Sam clone tried to stop us. She had grabbed my arm when I tried to whip past her.

"Hey, let me go, phony Sam!" I said to her.

"I'm coming, Mathew," Brittney screamed as she jumped in the air and kicked the Sam clone in the face. Brittney had landed perfectly on the ground, while the Sam clone had landed 3 ft. in front of Clover and Alex.

"Let's finish the clone off, Brit," I said to Brittney.

"Yep," Brittney responded.

As a team, we ran together, jumped up, and kicked the Sam clone in her chest. She had flew threw the air, just missing Alex's hip, and landed with a splash in the water. When we were done with her, we began to free Clover and Alex.

"Boy, are we glad to see you 2," Alex said.

"We've been feeling bad about earlier today," Clover added.

Meanwhile, Macker and Sam were really blowing up against each other. Until Sam did a double backflip, kicking him in the knuckle and he fell to the ground. She quickly hand-cuffed him and called Jerry to pick him up to take him to jail. Macker was still unaware that the Sam clone he made was gone.

"I'll never forget this, you 5! You'll pay for this!" Macker hissed at us, but the WOOHP agents escorted him on the WOOHP plane.

"Another job, well done, Sam, even if I don't know what was going on. I'll just skip the details," Jerry said after arriving.

"Thanks, Jerr," Sam said back.

"Hey, Sam. About earlier today, I- uh, we, um" Clover stammered, but Sam stopped her.

"Don't worry, girls. I forgive you," Sam said.

The girls joined in a group hug.

"It's times like this that make me feel so emotional," I said to Brittney.

"Me too," Brittney said.

"We still up for that pool party, Clover?" Sam asked.

"Oh of course, Sammy, and Brittney can tag along if she wants to," Clover answered.

"We asked her earlier, and she accepted," Sam responded.

"Then, let's get going," Clover said.

**2:18 p.m. -- Clover's Pool**

We went back to Clover's house to swim in her pool. We were all wearing our bathing suits. The girls and I were wearing the same thing as last time, while Brittney wore her plain one-piece blue bathing suit she grabbed after going back to her hotel room.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Clover said as we darted to her pool.

The rest of us followed in pursuit.

Clover was first in, then Sam, me, Brittney and finally, Alex. We all frolicked, played and dunked each other in the pool for a few hours.

Feeling a little tired, Brittney climbed out of the pool and sat with her legs in the water.

"Hey, Brittney, you feeling okay?" I asked after noticing her.

"Oh yeah, I am. I just want to ask you something," Brittney said. She was starting to shake inside of her bathing suit.

"Oh really? What's that?" I asked.

"Would you mind if you and I got together and had a drink together, even though you're already with Sam?" Brittney asked.

"Well, sure. Okay," I said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at around 5 p.m.," Brittney said.

Brittney and I decided to go back to the swimming and we jumped back into Clover's pool.

"Hey, Mathew. What were you and Brittney talking about?" Sam asked.

"Well, she wanted to get a drink with me," I responded.

Unlike some other girls, Sam's jaw didn't drop. She just let me have that date with Brittney. She knew that it was only once that Brittney wanted to do this.

"Just go ahead, Mathew. I don't really mind," Sam said.

Brittney was relieved.


	4. Brittney and I Go Out

(Here's chapter 4 on my latest story. Thanks to **capm**, and **Lizzi-Chan** for reviewing chapter 3.)

Copyright 2004

Chapter 4: Brittney and I go Out

**3:29 p.m. -- Clover's Pool**

"Hey, Brittney," Sam called to her.

"Hmm, what is it, Sam?" Brittney asked.

"You got a date with Mathew, did you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm. Why?" Brittney asked.

"I went on a date with him, and he told me that he didn't know how to drive, but I didn't care," Sam explained.

"You don't know how to drive, Mathew?" Brittney asked.

"Mm-hmm, and I'm proud of it. Why? Because I'm crazy," I said.

"When are you gonna learn how to drive?" Sam asked.

"At first I said when I was 19, but I changed it to 6 ft. tall. I'm 5'10" now, just a couple more inches to go," I told them.

"What if you don't even reach 6' ft. tall?" Brittney asked.

"I will, someday," I assured them.

"Let's hope so," Sam added.

Brittney climbed out of the pool, walked to Clover's diving board, climbed up, and dove back into the pool.

"This feels so good to have Brittney with us, even for a pool party," Alex said.

We all came out of Clover's pool, walked to the diving board, climbed up, and dove back in one at a time.

An hour later, we came out of the pool, dried ourselves off, got dressed, and decided to watch some TV.

**4:01 p.m. -- Inside Clover's House**

Clover kept flipping through the channels, but she couldn't find anything good.

"I know what we can watch this time," I said as I grabbed the remote.

I switched the channel to GSN to find a 1-hour program of "Extreme Dodgeball" on.

"Oooh, this is another one of my favorite shows," I said.

"Isn't this a sports show, Mathew?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, but this is on GSN, so it's classified as a game show," I explained.

"Is this like a regular game of dodgeball?" Sam asked.

"You can say that," I responded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, our date, Mathew?" Brittney reminded me.

"Oh okay," I said as we both stepped out.

"What's that about?" Clover asked.

"Oh, Brittney wanted to date Mathew," Sam responded.

"And you don't even mind, Sam?" Alex asked.

"No, because Brittney's here to visit her cousins. She wore this really beautiful blue dress to look good for her cousins," Sam said to them.

Meanwhile, Brittney had changed from her bathing suit to her long blue dress she wore when Sam and I had found her earlier, while I changed from my shorts to my blue Yamaha Bridgestone T-shirt with Tim Ferry's last name on the back and underneath it was a 15.

"Shall I drive you guys?" Sam asked.

"Sure, that'd be so generous of you, Sam," Brittney said.

Sam got up from where she was sitting, grabbed her keys and the 3 of us walked to her car. She started her car, and drove us to the mall, where we had planned our date. We all got out and Sam decided to browse around the stores, while Brittney and I had our date.

**5:07 p.m. -- Beverly Hills Mall**

Brittney and I sat at a table, where we enjoyed our drinks. Brittney had a blueberry smoothie, and I had a large Pepsi. (A/n: I don't know if there is a blueberry smoothie, but I'm the boss.)

"So, why did you want to date me, Brittney," I asked.

"Well, after that mission in which we had to save Alex and Clover, I started developing a little bit of a crush on you, but Sam already told me that you were already her boyfriend," Brittney explained.

"Yeah, well. I've been her boyfriend since I first transferred here," I explained to her.

"When was that?" Brittney asked.

"Um, probably about 4 months ago," I said.

"Oh, okay," Brittney said.

"I kind of like you, too, but maybe it's best if we were still very close friends," I said.

"Well, that sounds fair," Brittney said.

"Don't you have to visit your cousins pretty soon?" I asked after an hour had passed by.

"Oh, yeah that's right. We better find Sam and tell her to drop you off," Brittney said.

We got out of our seats, threw our drinks away, and went to look for Sam. We found her in the jewelry store, eyeing an emerald bracelet.

"Hey, Sammy, we gotta take Brittney to her cousins' place," I said.

"Oh yeah. Let's get going," Sam said.

"Actually, you can drop me off back at the hotel," Brittney said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Britt," Sam said.

We raced out of the mall to Sam's car, hopped in, and Sam drove Brittney to the hotel. When we arrived, Brittney hopped out of Sam's car, but quickly kissed my cheek before she left. Sam didn't even mind that at all.

"Thanks, Brittney, even though you didn't need to do that," I said.

"I know, but I just felt like doing it," Brittney said. She waved good-bye to me and Sam before she left for the room.

"God, her dress is so nice," Sam said.

"Yeah it is. That would make my sister jealous," I added.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she likes everything blue," I responded.

Sam and I drove home from the hotel.

The end.

(That's all. My next fanfiction will be on my personal favorite episodes of "Totally Spies" -- season 2 only -- like I said in my bio. It'll probably come up in about a week or so because I have to think about what episode I'm gonna use. Review this nicely and give me some tips on this chapter if something is wrong, but don't flame, just be nice about it, okay? I'll get the idea as soon as I can.)


End file.
